goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 206
The Distance Between the Two of Them (ふたりの距離, Futari no Kyori) is the 206th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis With the help of some funding from Koito, Inaba and Girel are able to rent out a theatre to show Sugimoto's Group the results of their work on their own film. They are suddenly shown a clip of an Ainu kotan which Asirpa recognizes as her own kotan. Inaba reveals that Girel realized something while filming Asirpa and that this particular video is one filmed over ten years ago. Sugimoto's Group are shown some Ainu people going about their way, one of whom Asirpa immediately recognizes as her father, Wilk. Sugimoto sees a woman next to Wilk and Inaba states that Girel said that the woman looks just like Asirpa. As Asirpa looks on at her mother, she explains that her father had told her that her mother was cheerful and bright like a clear, sunny day. Sugimoto's Group then sees a clip of Wilk, his wife, and Asirpa as a newborn baby. Inaba states that since Wilk was an Ainu from Karafuto, he had to join the Japanese family regristry in order to get married and he had joked with him not to do so or else he will be drafted into the military before wondering if he did fight in the Russo-Japanese War. As Kiroranke popped up on the screen, the cinematograph suddenly bursts into flames and everyone was forced to leave the theatre. Once outside, Sugimoto searches for Asirpa and finds her confirming that even with films, it would not be enough to pass everything down. She also exclaims that though she was able to see her mother's face for the first time, she does not have any memories of such incidents and that the stories her father told about her mother left a stronger impression on her. Asirpa says that they need to feel a sense of value and importance or else nothing will be left behind. Asirpa reveals that Kiroranke had showed her the lives lived by many different ethnic groups and realized that there were so many things she would have never known if she had stayed in Hokkaido, which was the true purpose of their journey across Karafuto. She wonders if she should follow Wilk and Kiroranke's words to fight for what she wants to protect. Sugimoto disagrees, saying that she does not have to be the one to fight but Asirpa argues if she should just go back to Otaru and live out the rest of her life hunting bears and deers while saying "hinna, hinna". Asirpa goes on to say that Kiroranke had given his life to convey his message to her and that she cannot act like it has nothing to do with her. When Sugimoto tries to counter her words, Asirpa exclaims that he isn't doing this for her sake but rather that he wants to save himself, seeing himself in her. Sugimoto does not deny Asirpa's words and reveals that before Wilk had been shot at Abashiri, he had told him that he planned to raise Asirpa so that she could fight in a war. Sugimoto states that he cannot forgive Wilk and Kiroranke pushing Asirpa into a role in which she has to fight for what she wants to protect in which she would stand at the head of the Ainu and kill people. He questions if Asirpa really wants to fulfill the duty left behind by her father and that if she were to kill others, she would go to the hell that the Ainu believes in. He believes that that kind of hell is reserved only for people like him and that Asirpa is fortunate enough to get this far without killing anyone. Sugimoto tells Asirpa to quit the battle over the gold otherwise it will be too late once she has crossed the line. Character Appearances *Katsutarou Inaba *Hajime Tsukishima *Otonoshin Koito *Genjirou Tanigaki *Enonoka *Cikapasi *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Asirpa *Saichi Sugimoto *Girel *Vasily *Huci *Wilk *Asirpa's Mother (debut) *Kiroranke *Umeko (flashback) *Heiji Koito (flashback) Category:Chapters